criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Flash of the Camera
The Flash of the Camera is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-fourth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and fourteenth overall. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in Granite Meadow. Plot After Spencer informed the player and April that his family cabin had gone up in flames, April and the player hurried to the scene where they saw the cabin burning and the body of a Mountain Murderer victim, journalist Molly Hooper, her face burnt off and with pieces of a broken camera in her hands. Alexandre quickly confirmed that Molly was killed by explosives inside her camera. They then suspected a heartbroken Spencer before they found clues to suspect the Enforcers' beat cop Todrick Cole, Osborne family heiress and Swan River resident Floriana Osborne and the victim's boyfriend, gunsmith Kirk Ironside in the murder. Soon after, Valerie told the detectives that she discovered that Molly's photographs was about to be featured at an art gallery in the local town. The detectives then hurried to the art gallery and found clues at the gallery to suspect inventor Wyatt Hunt and Historical Society spokesperson Marty Marlowe in Molly's death before they found out that Spencer had shot the original Mountain Murderer, but there was no proof whether the serial killer died from their wounds as the body was never found. They then also found that Todrick hated Molly after she wrote an article about his family that ruined their reputation and that Kirk had a brief argument with Molly because he didn't want her to investigate the Murderer again. Shortly after, Valerie told the team in a panic that Spencer had disappeared, leaving a goodbye note to the team. After they read Spencer's farewell note, they tried to look for Spencer to no avail before Chief Flanagan assigned Valentina and Valerie to look for Spencer while the detectives investigated, soon finding enough clues to incriminate the Mountain Murderer to be Floriana, the Osborne heir. When confronted, Floriana waved off the accusations with a smile, insisting that she was an Osborne and wouldn't sully her "pure" hands with murder and blood. Floriana and April then battled wits as the pair attempted to make Floriana crack, but she wouldn't, and continued to laugh at them. Emilio then rushed in and insisted that he'd had Fleur perform further analysis into the camera and discovered DNA matching Floriana's profile, meaning they had enough to charge her. At the trial for the criminal Osborne, after each side presented their evidence and team members took to the stand, the jury found Floriana guilty. Floriana then snapped at the jury and insisted that she'd been lied to her entire life by the "righteous" Osbornes, revealing that her father was actually the Mountain Murderer. She went on to recount that her true parentage was covered up due to it being a scandal and how, when she discovered the truth, she vowed to make those who lied to her pay. She started researching her father's work and became obsessed, then taking up the mission to finish her father's purpose and taking up the mantle of the Mountain Murderer. Floriana then smirked and closed her lips shut, promising that she'd made her final statement. For her crimes amongst the mountains of Granite Meadow, she was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole by Judge South. After the trial, Valerie and the player hurried to find out where Spencer had ran off to. At the picnic spot, they then found a small shrine in the meadow, where they found proof on the shrine’s inscription that Spencer and Kirk had made the shrine for Molly. They then questioned Kirk about making the shrine with Molly and he told them that the senior detective had left to the art gallery, prompting them to head to the art gallery. After they found a goodbye note detailing how Spencer would die in exchange for failing Molly, they then hurried to the Mountain Murderer’s cabin where they found Spencer half frozen in the snow. They then took the half frozen Spencer to Alexandre, who tended to Spencer’s health before Valerie reminded him of their renewed vows and that he would be supported by her in every step of the grief. She then kissed her husband and promised him that she would be there for him when he needed it. Spencer then thanked the player for solving Molly’s murder. Meanwhile, April and the player investigated the Ashworth family cabin and found Molly’s trusty notepad and recovered an incomplete note on the pad, mentioning the Murderer’s bulletin that she and Spencer recovered from the cabin all those years ago by the Ashworth cabin, they then headed to the burnt cabin’s wreckage and recovered the bulletin before sending it to Emilio. Emilio then revealed that amongst the bulletin notes, he was able to discover that the original Murderer had plotted to kill political supporters to destabilize Idris Moonlight’s predecessor prior to Spencer and Molly’s hunt for the killer. Due to Spencer’s intervention, the Murderer was unable to complete their mission as the predecessor succeeded in winning in a very close victory. Believing that Floriana was intending to kill political supporters to destabilize the upcoming political elections, they confronted her about the murders, prompting Floriana to reveal that the kingpin who had Emeline Sanchez kidnap Daniel Hartmann asked her to kill political supporters to destabilize Mayor Moonlight’s chances of re-election. After the events, the team attended a memorial funeral for Molly hosted by her boyfriend, Kirk, before Spencer told the team that he would help them uncover the ones behind the masterminding of the murders and Daniel’s kidnapping before it was all too late. Sixteen years ago, police sirens rang as Spencer and Molly watched the Murderer get cuffed and put away in the back of a police car, Spencer telling Molly that he was grateful that his friend was now safe from the Murderer that killed Molly’s parents... ...And today, the mysterious man with no name met with his biological daughter, hugging her close and telling her that she did a good job. Floriana then smiled at her father, telling him that her mission for the organization was a success and the one behind the mask would make sure everything was put into action. She then reminded her father that it was an eye... for an eye. Summary Victim *'Molly Hooper' (found dead in the snow, her face burnt off) Murder Weapon *'Explosive Camera' Killer *'Floriana Osborne' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a pom pom *The suspect has blonde hair Profile *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect uses breath spray *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a pom pom Profile *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect uses breath spray *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a pom pom *The suspect has blonde hair Profile *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect uses breath spray *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a pom pom Profile *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect uses breath spray *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Profile *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect uses breath spray *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a pom pom Killer's Profile *The killer eats fondue. *The killer uses breath spray. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer wears a pom pom. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Snowy Cabin Clearing. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Camera; New Suspect: Spencer Ashworth) *Interrogate Spencer about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Natural Park Spot) *Investigate Natural Park Spot. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Torn Pieces, Locked Box) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Badge; New Suspect: Todrick Cole) *Question Todrick Cole about the murder. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim and Floriana; New Suspect: Floriana Osborne) *Question Floriana about being friends with Molly. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Necklace to Victim; New Suspect: Kirk Ironside) *Inform Kirk of his girlfriend's death. *Analyze Broken Camera. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Explosive Camera; Attribute: The killer uses breath spray) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fondue) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Art Gallery. (Clues: Newspaper, Torn Pieces, Umbrella Stand) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Revealed; New Suspect: Wyatt Hunt) *Interrogate Wyatt about his interview. (Attribute: Wyatt uses breath spray and eats fondue) *Examine Umbrella Stand. (Result: Molly's Historical Ribbon; New Suspect: Marty Marlowe) *Question Marty about Molly's contributions to the society. (Attribute: Marty uses breath spray) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Molly's Photo) *Analyze Molly's Photo. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills) *Question Spencer about his guilt. (Attribute: Spencer eats fondue and takes sleeping pills; New Crime Scene: Picnic Spot) *Investigate Picnic Spot. (Clues: Locked Phone, Ripped Pieces) *Examine Ripped Pieces. (Result: Doll of Victim) *Analyze Doll of Victim. (09:00:00) *Question Todrick about the doll he made of Molly. (Attribute: Todrick eats fondue, takes sleeping pills and uses breath spray) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Texts to Kirk) *Question Kirk about the minor argument. (Attribute: Kirk eats fondue, uses breath spray and takes sleeping pills) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Gallery Wall. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Bloody Wrench, Donation Box) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Hex Talisman) *Question Marty about his hexed talisman. (Attribute: Marty eats fondue and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Donation Box. (Result: Insulting Note) *Question Floriana about her insults to the victim. (Attribute: Floriana uses breath spray, takes sleeping pills and eats fondue) *Examine Bloody Wrench. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Question Wyatt about Molly's blood on his wrench. (Attribute: Wyatt takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Burning Cabin. (Result: Blueprint, Locked Toolbox) *Examine Blueprint. (Result: White Tufts) *Analyze White Tufts. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pom pom) *Examine Locked Toolbox. (Result: Explosives) *Analyze Explosives. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to By the Assassin's Clutches (6/6). (No stars) By the Assassin's Clutches (6/6) *Investigate Natural Park Spot. (Clue: Shrine Grave) *Examine Shrine’s Grave. (Result: Memorial for Molly) *Question Kirk about Spencer went following the memorial. *Investigate Art Gallery. (Clue: Spencer’s Satchel) *Examine Spencer’s Satchel. (Result: Goodbye Note) *Analyze Spencer Ashworth. (06:00:00) *Check on Spencer with Valerie Ashworth. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Snowy Cabin Clearing. (Clue: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Molly’s Incomplete Note) *Investigate Burning Cabin. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Mountain Murderer’s Bulletin) *Analyze Murderer’s Bulletin. (03:00:00) *Question Floriana about her true motive of destabilizing Mayor Moonlight. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Attend the memorial for Molly Hooper hosted by Kirk Ironside. (Reward: Photogenic Attire; All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Granite Meadow